1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorcycles and, more particularly, relates to an assembly for mounting passing lamps to a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Saddle-type vehicles such as motorcycles are typically provided with a headlight to provide illumination at night and under low-lighting conditions. Turn signal lights to signal left and right turns are also typically provided. Other types of lighting, such as passing lamps, may also be added as accessories in order to provide greater or different (i.e. fog conditions) amounts of illumination, as well as to enhance the appearance of the motorcycle.
Mounting multiple and various sources of illumination to a motorcycle is problematic due to the limited mounting area and surfaces available on a motorcycle. Bracket-type mounting assemblies have been provided to which both turn signals and passing lamps may be mounted. Known assemblies, however, suffer from various drawbacks. Usually, the mounted lamps or lights are fixed relative to the mount and cannot be adjusted. Where adjustable, the means for adjusting the lamps have been difficult to access and have not provided a great range of adjustment. Moreover, the mounting hardware and wiring associated with the extra lamps/lights is typically not well-concealed.